The objectives of the conference on The Science of Addiction: Policy Implications, which is to take place in Paris, France, on July 3 and 4, 2005, preceding the International Congress of Law and Mental Health are several fold. First, and primary, this conference will provide the opportunity for an interchange between American and European researchers in the neuroscience of addiction. Researchers addressing the full gamut, of studies from basic science, through diagnosis and treatments will be able to look at the extent of shared reference points in their work and practice. Secondly, social scientists representing philosophy, ethics, and law will respond to the present state of research findings and predictions for future work and discoveries from the perspectives of their discipline and how this information will impact on local and national policies. The audience for this conference will consist of neuroscientists, lawyers, social scientists and policy makers from various European and other international jurisdictions. It is our intent that this conference will provide important information, stimulate research agendas, and foster increasing exchange between American neuroscientists and social scientists and Europeans in particular, as well as those attending the conference from Asia, Africa, South America and Australia.